Biarkan Aku Terbang
by Lily4869
Summary: Ginny sakit hati dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang tak terduga bersedia menemaninya duduk di pinggir danau. Bahkan mengatakan hal yang tak terduga pula. Story from new author. RnR, please.


Biarkan Aku Terbang

"Ah, Harry, Ron mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di..." kata-kataku terhenti ketika Harry membalikkan badan dan aku melihatnya tengah berpelukan dengan Cho Chang. Seketika dadaku terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan pedang. "Thanks, Ginny." Sahutnya. Dan dia pun pergi menggandeng tangan Cho dan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan mematung. Air mata yang selama ini selalu berusaha kutahan tak terbendung lagi, membasahi pipiku.

Aku berlari menembus udara. Tanpa kusadari, aku menabrak seseorang yang menatapku dengan mata kelabunya. Tapi aku tak peduli siapapun dia dan terus berlari.

Danau hitam membentang di hadapanku. Aku duduk tertunduk di bawah pohon. Seketika kudengar suara ranting terpijak. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Luna, teman Ravenclawku, berjalan ke arahku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku kembali tertunduk. Terus merenungi bayang-bayang Harry yang memeluk Cho Chang dengan mesra. Masih terbayang-bayang...

Angin danau bertiup membelai rambut merahku. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya..." kata Luna yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku pun menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi pada sahabatku yang paling baik dan unik ini. Dia hanya menanggapi ceritaku dengan senyum tipis penuh perhatian. "Aku tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tahukan aku tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Tapi saranku, jangan terpuruk terlalu dalam. Jangan biarkan satu kejadian kecil macam ini membuatmu jatuh ke jurang yang gelap. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri." Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab perkataannya. Dia pun meninggalkanku.

Aku duduk terdiam memeluk lutut dan memandang danau hitam yang terhampar di depan mataku. Kupikir Luna ada benarnya juga. Aku memang tidak bisa terus bersedih. Tapi perasaanku pada Harry sudah tidak sekecil biji sawi lagi. Tenggorokanku tercekat seperti ada batu yang dipaksakan masuk kala aku mengenang semua pengorbananku untuknya.

Di tahun keempatku, aku membantunya menyelamatkan Sirius, walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya jebakan yang dibuat oleh Voldemort. Aku tak peduli dengan tulang mata kakiku yang patah. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keselamatan kami semua, khususnya Harry.

Masih di tahun yang sama, aku rela melihatnya bahagia dengan Cho Chang. Tanpa memperdulikan hatiku yang tersayat-sayat, aku menjadikan Michael Corner sebagai pelarian. Mereka pun putus tanpa kutahu sebabnya. Tapi aku tak butuh penjelasan itu. Aku bahagia akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Harry sadar kalau gadis itu bukan orang yang tepat untuknya.

Aku menunggu Harry dengan sabar ketika dia memburu benda-apapun-itu-namanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwart tahun lalu. Aku terus mengikuti berita tetang dirinya dan membuatku semakin mengagumi keberaniannya.

Kini, aku tahu. Aku salah mengira kalau Harry sudah tak mencintai Cho lagi. Aku tak sanggup lagi mengenang semua hal yang telah kulalui. Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Kubenamkan kepalaku diantara lenganku yang memeluk lutut dan merenung. Merenung dan terus merenung. Sampai seseorang bertanya dan memecah lamunanku, "Apa yang membuat seorang Ginny Weasley yang kuat menangis?" Yang pertama kali kulihat saat kutengadahkan kepalaku adalah rambut pirang platina seseorang yang berkilau diterpa matahari. Sejenak aku terpaku menatapnya, sebelum secercah pemahaman merasukiku. Bagai gerak refleks, aku meloncat berdiri dan kuacungkan tongkatku padanya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" Desisku.

"Masih bisa berlagak galak dengan bekas air mata itu, Weasley?"

Sesaat keheningan meliputi kami. Dengan masih dituding tongkat, Draco Malfoy berkata,

"Duduklah. Kumohon."

Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam. Seorang Malfoy memohon padaku? Bukankah mereka hanya menganggapku (keluargaku) sebagai darah pengkhianat? Tanpa sadar aku sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Well, bagaimana tidak. "Ginny Weasley? Kau mendengarku? Duduklah." Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Aku hanya ingin beramah tamah." Hah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memohon dan ingin beramah tamah? "Sepertinya kau salah makan, ya Malfoy?" Kataku mengejek. Tapi reaksinya sama sekali di luar dugaanku, dia tertawa. Bukan tawa angkuh atau mengejek, tapi tawa yang terdengar sangat (Ah, aku benci mengakuinya) manis. "Tidak. Aku tak salah makan atau apapun. Percayalah." Kali ini dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Entah atas kesadaran atau tidak, aku mengantongi lagi tongkatku, menerima uluran tangannya, dan duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi sebelumnya.

"Apa maumu?" Ulangku sembari menatap danau yang terbentang di depanku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku hanya ingin beramah tamah denganmu. Tak ada maksud apapun. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tak ada nada meremehkan yang kudengar.

"Kukira itu bukan urusanmu. Tak perlu repot-repot bersikap manis padaku hanya karena semua teman ularmu itu menjauhimu, Ferret."

"Ah. Aku merasa kembali ke masa dimana kita masih bermusuhan." Sekarang aku menangkap ada nada kecewa di sana. Dia menyeringai. Seringai itu juga bukan seringai menghina yang biasa di perlihatkannya. Tapi seubah seringai salah tingkah. Entah kenapa itu membual jantungku berdebar keras. Mau tak mau, aku pun berpikir kalau dia sangat tampan tanpa wajah angkuhnya. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan!

Seketika itu juga, aku tersadar. "Jadi menurutmu kita bukan lagi musuh?" "Kuharap bukan lagi." Atau ini semua sebenarnya hanya karena tak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya, pikirku.

"Tentu saja bukan, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Kukira aku sudah minta maaf pada kalian semua. Pada Laskar Dumbledore, maksudku. Ingat? Kalau tidak, baiklah, aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang pernah kulakukan padamu." Demi jubah Merlin yang tersangkut paku! Draco Malfoy benar-benar sudah berubah. Pertama, dia memohon, lalu berusaha beramah tamah, sekarang dia minta maaf. Ya ampun, kutuk saja telinga ini jika semua itu memang terjadi.

Menit selanjutnya, aku sama sekali lupa dengan apa yang membuatku menangis. Perlahan bekas air mata di pipiku mengering ditiup angin danau yang sejuk di musim gugur. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, aku memperhatikannya. Orang yang entah bagaimana mampu menghapus sebagian kesedihanku. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Ini memang bukan dirimu, tambahku dalam hati. "Aku... sejak dulu... sebenarnya... aku... sangat... aku sangat... Ah, lupakan saja." Katanya tergagap. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Sepertinnya ada yang di sembunyikannya dariku. Dan itu berhubungan denganku. Hening lagi beberapa detik.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama." Draco, eh maksudku, Malfoy berkata memecah keheningan.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

"Draco saja, Ginny. Kumohon." 4 kata yang sederhana, namun sanggup membuatku bersemu. "Baiklah, Draco." Jawabku.

Hening lagi...

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku meperhatikanmu?" Aku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya setengah sengancam.

Dia mendesah sebelum menjawab tatapanku, "Oh, ayolah. Kau tak sebodoh itu, kan." "Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau memintaku bertanya tapi mengataiku bodoh? Lebih baik kau pergi, atau aku yang akan pergi." Draco menoleh dengan cepat dan terlihat sedikit panik setelah apa yang kukatakan. "Wow. Calm down, Ginny. Kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali? Jadwal bulanan?" dia tampak baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Maaf."

"HAH. Tak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku, Malfoy. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mau mempercayaimu." Saat aku bersiap untuk berdiri, sebuah tangan menarikku duduk kembali disusul dengan sebuah teriakan, "Karena aku mencintaimu." Mata coklatku terpana pada mata kelabunya. Aku benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang kudengar beberapa detik yang lalu. Sepertinya telingaku berusaha menyabotase akal sehatku untuk mengendalikanku. Aku tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mendengar yang tak kusangka akan kudengar dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Kau harus mempercayaiku karena aku mencintaimu. Aku peduli padamu. Kau pikir kenapa aku membenci Potter si kepala pitak itu?" dia meremas tanganku.

Untuk beberapa jenak aku hanya mampu memandangnya, "Jangan panggil Harry..." Kalimatku terpotong karena kulihat wajahnya melembut. Genggamannya pada lenganku juga mengendur.

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Aku benci dia yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Padahal aku tahu kau sangat tulus mencintainya. Aku selalu ingin mengutuknya karena aku ingin dia benar-benar membuka matanya. Agar dia bisa melihat betapa kau mencintainya. Kupikir dia bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku salah. Dia tak pernah benar-benar berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Dia tak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu sebesar apapun cintamu padanya."

Kata-katanya memang benar. Ya, itu semua benar. Harry tak pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus, setulus apapun aku mencintainya. Sebutir air mata mengalir membasahi lagi pipiku. Ya, aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya. Aku hanya pelarian untuk Harry. Aku hanya pelabuhan untuknya. Semakin aku memikirkannya, tenggorokanku semakin tercekat. Air mata keluar lebih banyak dari muaranya. Tapi kali ini Draco menghapusnya. Dia mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Banyak gadis yang..." "Memang banyak gadis yang menurutmu lebih baik darimu. Tapi, apakah butuh suatu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?" Dia menggeleng. Aku pun menggeleng menyetujui.

Aku mendesah, "Tapi, Draco, sebelum kau datang, aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan akan tetap mencintai Potter apapun yang terjadi?"

Aku tersenyum. Setelah mendesah lagi, "Aku memutuskan untuk menutup hatiku. Dan menjaga hatiku untuknya saja, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Karena aku mencintai Harry. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti. Kau lebih memilih Pottypot itu daripada aku. Padahal kau jelas tahu dia hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil..." Lagi- lagi kalimatku terpotong dengan cahaya matanya yang meredup. Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku ke danau di depan kami.

"Dengarkan aku, Draco. Kukira aku sudah cukup merasakan sakitnya. Kali ini, aku ingin terbang. Terbang menentang gravitasi. Aku tak ingin ada yang menarikku kembali ke lembah yang sama." " Aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku janji." Yang bisa kulakukan hanya terus tersenyum padanya dan meyakinkannya, "Sayangnya, aku sudah memutuskannya, Draco."

Kuisi paru-paruku penuh-penuh dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Draco masih tertunduk. Aku mengelus belakang kepala dan lehernya. Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya. Kukecup pipinya dan berkata, "Terima kasih telah memberianku alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup. Karena tahu di sini masih ada yang mencintaiku." Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju kastil. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan meliht Draco dengan posisi yang belum berubah, "Tapi aku tak keberatan kalau berteman." Seruku padanya.

Draco menatapku dari pundaknya dan mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu yang akan terus kuingat. Karena aku tahu, itu adalah senyum tulus dari seorang Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Teman baruku, mantan musuhku

*== The End ==*


End file.
